gallagher girls: next generation
by badwolfforever
Summary: Becca and Ollie Morgan are twins, one goes to Gallagher Academy, and the other goes to Blackthorne. Everyone knows that if you mention their father you wont see daylight for a week. Gallagher and Blackthorne does an exchange, when the girls follow the boys through out D.C what will happen when Becca realises that Ollies cove ops teacher, Zach Goode is their dad


**Hey guys, cant wait to start this. I am REALLY excited about it... hope you like it **

**this chapter is dedicated to shadowwingsforever**

**Zach pov**

I sat in the back of the school van listening and watching the boys at work. My Blackthrone students. Blackthrone is no longer a school for assassins but a school for spies. I am the current Covert Operations (Cove Ops) Professor but yesterday I was told that the Gallagher Academy was going to be doing an exchange with Blackthrone this term. The last time they did this was when I was at school about 18 years ago and this was where I first met Cammie Morgan.

Cammie... I miss her so much. How could I have let her go so easily? I have been looking for her for about 14 years now but I haven't found a single trace one her. For all I know she could be happily married and have kids. I sighed and turned my attention back to the screens

I noticed Conner Diggory in the bottom left hand corner, I took conner in about six years ago when his parents left him in the middle of the street.

"hey Mr Goode is my tail a girl with light blonde hair, blue eyes and about 5'3?"Conner asked.

I glanced down at my sheet to double check to see if she was his tail, and it turns out she was. "yes she is, now walk around until three forty five then loose her" I ordered

"yes sir" Conner responded.

Conner always acts like he doesn't know me outside school during the school year, makes sense though. I don't think he has told any of his friends about his parents, only me and the headmaster knows.

I was glancing over the screens and I saw one of my favourite students, Oliver Morgan. It's just a coincidence that he has the same last name as Cammie, I remember having a conversation with him about it. He reminds me so much of myself when I was younger and that's not a good thing... same bright green eyes …. same smirk … and even the same personality. I shook my head clear of my previous thoughts and continued focusing on the screens.

The task for today was to loose your tail and meet me and the rest of the class at Easons the books shop at four o'clock on the dot. If you are a second late you fail. I looked at the screens for a thirteen – fourteen year old girl but it got me nowhere as Oliver is in Primark.

"Mr Goode is my tail a girl with short brown hair, blueish greenish eyes, wearing sunglasses and around 5'2?" I heard Oliver ask. I gave up looking on my own and checked the sheet. Rebecca Morgan. As in Cammie Morgan's daughter? or Olivers sister?

I realised I still hadn't answered Olivers question. "no Oliver she is just a girl who thinks your lookin good" I answered, he just laughed in response.

I looked up at the screens now knowing what Olivers tail looked like I spotted her at the Snazberry buying a milkshake. Wow she really blended in. but from what I could tell, she looked nothing like Cammie.

**Conners pov**

I had Zach's.. I mean Mr Goodes orders to wait till three forty five then loose my tail. I had this huge plan worked out, I would go to the men's bathrooms then go to the disabled cubical which has a small window that leads into an alleyway.

But when I was heading to the bathroom I saw a stall in the middle of the mall and saw these really cool shades, I went to try them on I looked into the mirror and from the looks of it I have lost my tail. Damn I was looking forward to the plan. I had about ten minutes to spare too.

I was wandering around when I saw Oliver coming out of Primark. What the hell is he doing in Primark and he doesn't have a tail, oh he is so going to get tortured when I tell Jacob about this when we get back to the Academy.

**Beccas pov**

I convinced Mr Solomon to let me tail my twin Ollie. It took forever but some how I finally managed to do it and Ollie has no idea, this is going to be fun.

I look into my reflection on the side of the coffee machine to make sure my blonde wig was on straight ( to cover my golden brown hair) and that Ollie was still in Primark. My vanilla milkshake finally came and just in time too, Ollie was just coming out of the shop.

Showtime

I walked over in his direction and made sure:

* the lid on my milkshake was loose – check

* I had my burner phone in my hand – check

* Ollie had on his new top that he wasn't allowed to get ruined – check

I looked down at my phone and walked straight into Ollie and my milkshake went all over him. YES!.

"Oh I'm so sorry I can be so clumsy sometimes" I said changing my voice slightly.

"oh man are you ok? That was totally my fault, here let me get you another milkshake as a sorry" Ollie said with a smile.

"thank you" I replied so of course I made him but me a large milkshake but hey when someone offers to but you a drink never go for the smaller option especially when its your brother buying.

"so what's your name?"Ollie asked.

God think of something fast. "Whitney. What's yours?" I asked sweetly.

Oh I am never going to let this go but by now Mr Solomon has seen and heard the whole thing and is shouting murder down my right ear. I am going to get killed if this fails or killed if this works.

"Oliver, but you can call me Ollie" he answered with a smirk. I HATE that smirk.

"are you down alone or are you with your friends?" I asked looking around me.

"no not yet but I am meeting them at Easons in about 5 minutes" BINGO that's what I needed

"oh so your meeting you friends at Easons "I said just to make sure Mr Solomon heard it.

"well done Miss Morgan" Mr Solomon praised through the coms.

I pretended I got a text and checked my phone. "I'm really sorry Ollie but, my friends are here now. Perhaps I will see you around." and with that I walked away.

"yeah see you around" he shouted back.

I walked the other way so I could cut through Cotters and get to Easons first. I arrived three minutes and thirty one seconds early.

"Congratulations Miss Morgan" a voice said from behind a shelf as I took off my wig.

I whirled round on my heel to where the voice was coming from. "I'm Mr Goode. Blackthorne's Cove Ops Professor" said Mr Goode.

Wait my dad is Ollie's Cove Ops teacher, he has some explaining to do.

**hey guys. what do ya think? for the first couple of chapters its just getting to know the characters. i will be posting a new chapter hopefuly every weekend, but review or message me if you would like anything to happen through out the story and if i use one i will give you a shoutout and dedicate a chapter to you :)**

**love you guys **

**badwolf out x**


End file.
